Enigma
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Eren Jaeger vive el día a día con un trastorno del sueño. Un día, de vuelta a casa, cansado la depresión económica del país, se encuentra con un ser que se hace llamar Enigma, y que, con un libro de pasta vieja le mostrará a Eren que el doble filo de un arma tan poderosa como ser capaz de sentirte Dios es mucho más peligroso de lo que cualquiera cree.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? c:

Esta vez he venido a traer una historia no tan romántica, ja ja (?)

Para los que esperan capítulo de Red Belt: ¡No se preocupen! Pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo.

Esto sólo es el prólogo por ahora pero ojalá les interese la idea c:

¡Esta historia tiene mucho por delante también!

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Prólogo

La niebla se presentó haciéndole helar los huesos a través de los vidrios de las ventanas y el chirrido del tren deteniéndose le hizo recordar la soledad que hundía los vagones desde hacía dos estaciones mientras que el silencio era interrumpido una vez más por las puertas abriéndose, esperando a que alguien abordara. Se aferró a la gruesa tela de su abrigo intentando no morirse de frío pero tal parecía que el viento helado cada vez bajaba más y más su temperatura. Ni siquiera sentía los dedos, no sentía los pies y su nariz se había puesto tan roja que podía notarla sin la necesidad de mirarla directamente. Talló sus manos la una con la otra, luego las talló contra sus brazos y después contra sus rodillas. Sus músculos estaban tan contraídos que casi le dolían en un intento vano de mantener el calor. Sus huesos resentían poco a poco el frío y sus labios comenzaban a ponerse morados. No se explicaba cómo era posible que hiciese tanto frío ahí cuando hacía unas cuantas estaciones que incluso se había reprochado el cargar un abrigo que ahora le parecía insuficiente. Quizás era que había recorrido largo camino y el clima cambiaba de un lugar a otro pero de igual manera no se explicaba cómo al detenerse justamente en esa estación el frío se había vuelto tan crudo.

Esperó pacientemente intentando no perderse en el frío que sentía por todo el cuerpo hasta que un escalofrío le hizo mirar a su alrededor. ¿Quién era ese ser ahí? No lo sabía. ¿Qué aspecto tenía? No sería capaz decirlo pero había algo que sí podía responder. Ése ser que entró, encapuchado, con el rostro invisible y taciturno, le causó un terror que le hizo olvidarse del frío. Las puertas se cerraron en cuanto el ser se sentó frente a él, mirándole fijamente. Aquella mirada casi le quemaba y a la vez le quebraba la piel. De pronto la paranoia, el pánico y el horror le inundó. Su respiración comenzó a ser jadeos en algún momento y su corazón se disparó. Miedo, sentía un miedo tan intenso que sentía los pulmones contraerse, su garganta cerrarse y su estómago hacerse un revoltijo.

Decidió no mirar al frente. Decidió que sus zapatos eran lo más interesante que jamás existiría en la tierra e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ninguna de sus paranoias. Pero cuando el tren comenzó a moverse en sus rieles de nuevo aquella presencia captó su mirada nerviosa y se mantuvieron así por largos segundos. El reloj se había detenido cuando a pesar de no poder ver debajo de la capucha, pudo sentir una horrible sensación de ser observado con intensidad. ¿Había sido una buena idea mirarle? No lo supo incluso cuando ése ser se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Quiso decir algo, quiso huir de ahí. Sin embargo su cuerpo sólo temblaba de terror mientras se pegaba al respaldo de su asiento. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Por qué su mente estaba en blanco?

—¿Por qué?— dijo una voz rasposa y áspera que provino de aquel ente.

¿Por qué, qué? ¿A qué se refería? No tenía ni idea. No podía pensar en ello siquiera. Su mente sólo pensaba en la horrible sensación que le haría desvanecer de no ser por el inminente peligro que su cuerpo le advertía.

—¿Por qué puedes verme?— habló de nuevo la voz, como si pasara a través de la garganta de un viejo que ha fumado toda su vida—. Tú, un simple humano que teme de lo desconocido.

No respondió, demasiado asustado. Con la garganta más seca de lo que jamás la tuvo. Con la lengua trabándosele sin que tuviera la mínima intensión de articular una sola palabra, porque su mente estaba hecha una hoja de papel en blanco. Una mano se alzó y pudo ver el color de los huesos en ella. Pudo ver cada articulación, cada pequeñísima grieta un poco más oscura en cada hueso. Pudo sentir el terror apoderarse aún más de él.

—¡Responde!— gritó la voz, alterándolo.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!— gimió Eren, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

Estaba tan aterrorizado que no podía pararse a pensar en lo que decía, en lo que decía. El ente se alejó de él unos pasos con clara altivez en sus gestos. Eren tembló, no se preocupó de si temblaba de frío o de miedo. Al sentir al ente regresar hacia él quiso llorar, cerró los ojos, rogando a cualquier cosa que fuera sólo una pesadilla lo que vivía y así poder despertar pronto. _Despierta, despierta. Basta ya._ Se repitió mentalmente. Lo repitió tanto que sintió que se grabaría de por vida como un tatuaje en su cabeza.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó la voz.

Tardó en contestar, pero lo hizo, con la voz temblándole.

—Eren Jaeger.

El ente lo repitió varias veces con su voz áspera, como si fuese alguna clase de mantra. Eren lo miró, con la piel de gallina, con los pelos en punta. Con la respiración aún agitada. Con el cuerpo rígido y el corazón desbocado.

—¿Quién eres tú?— se atrevió a preguntar Eren.

—¿Qué quién soy yo, preguntas?— expuso a cambio el encapuchado—. ¿Quién podría ser yo con este cuerpo?

Alzó los huesos que de ser brazos tendrían músculos, venas y piel.

—Te diré qué soy— indicó y estiró las extremidades—. Puedo ser tu pesadilla más horrible o puedo ser el motivo de tus triunfos. Puedo ser usado, olvidado y desechado por cuantos sea pero no puedo ser devuelto de donde vine. Puedo ser motivo de gloria o de desgracia. Puedo ser la muerte o la vida de enormes cantidades de personas. Y escucha esto, Eren Jaeger: eres tú quien decidirá tu camino siempre, pero a partir de ahora tendrás mi ayuda y esto conlleva una gran responsabilidad. No jugarás a ser Dios, te probarás como humano, como ser viviente. Probarás tu conocimiento acerca del universo. Pide al cielo que se apiade de ti desde el momento que escuches lo que diré a continuación.

El ente se estiró hasta quedar arqueado contra el techo y acercó aquel rostro tenebroso que recordaría el resto de sus días. Pareció seguir haciéndose cada vez más y más grande mientras la voz de poco a poco se volvía profunda, gruesa y lúgubre.

—Mi nombre es Enigma.

Y de la nada, los huesos y todo aquel ser, se convirtieron en ceniza.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos se descubrió aturdido, con los oídos zumbándole y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sin embargo no se encontraba especialmente asustado, ni incómodo. De hecho, no se sentía nada, su malestar era meramente físico. El ardor en el brazo le pareció familiar y el rostro que saltó a su rango de visión también.

—Hola, Cara de Caballo— murmuró, con un hilo de voz.

—Mierda, Eren. ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué carajos no me avisaste que vendrías? ¿Por qué…? Joder, tengo tantas cosas que reclamarte— gruñó—. Llevas más de veinticuatro horas dormido.

—Lo siento, mi insomnio ha empeorado— se esforzó en decir y Jean pareció calmarse.

Le escuchó suspirar y quiso hacerlo él también, pero tenía muchas preguntas por hacerse a él mismo y además muchísimo cansancio acumulado. Su insomnio inexplicable de pronto había empeorado, dormía aún menos que nunca y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los estragos que eso le causaba. Quizás lo que había visto era un sueño. Uno que se había convertido en pesadilla.

—Por cierto— habló de nuevo Jean. Eren se limitó a mirarlo de reojo—. ¿Qué hay con el libro que llevabas?

—¿Qué libro?— articuló, pensando que sería alguna clase de broma de su amigo.

—Este— señaló, alzando un grueso libro viejo de pasta gruesa verde oscuro y letras doradas en la portada—. No tiene nada en las hojas, así que en el hospital pensaron en tirarlo pero lo salvé diciendo que era algo que te había pedido. No sé por qué lo compraste si está en blanco pero…

Para entonces ya no lo oía. Lo único que estaba en su mente eran las letras en la portada del libro. De pronto se hundió de nuevo en el miedo e ignoró los pitidos acelerados de la máquina que medía su ritmo cardiaco. Tembló ante la mirada asustada de Jean y en su cabeza una sola palabra se repetía miles de veces a la vez con aquella horripilante voz.

 _Enigma._

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí! c:

La idea es completamente diferente a cualquier otra que haya publicado y tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir este tipo de género (por llamarle de una forma), pero espero no decepcionarlos.

Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto Código Enigma? No es que el fic esté basado en ella pero la película muestra lo que es la encriptación de una manera fácil de entender y es un tema que me gustaría usar en los siguientes capítulos. Además de que es una de mis películas favoritas (?)

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
